It's a Wonderful Wonder World
by Milou Mizui
Summary: Maya mata accidentalmente al tenebroso, quedándose con su poder. Lo reparte a Aiji y ambos crean un pueblo donde los fans puedan convivir en paz. Sin embargo, los conflictos entre los habitantes están a la orden del día. FAN FIC INTERACTIVO. MUCHOS PERSONAJES SON LOS MISMOS FANS DE LA COMUNIDAD LM.C WONDERHOLIC -BASE88-
1. Capítulo I: Los Tenebrosos

It's a wonderful wonder world

Capítulo I

Los tenebrosos

Se dice que nada sucede al azar, que todo es porque dios, o en el caso de los no creyentes el destino, lo hace por algo. He aquí la historia de un hombre que se encontró con lo más horroroso. Todo ocurrió una fría noche de invierno en la ciudad de Tokyo, Japón…

Maya: (entra al camarín) Aiji, empezó a nevar afuera…

Aiji: ¿En serio? ¿Quién te dijo?

Maya: (toma un sorbo de té) Lo acabo de ver en el twitter de Ruki. Ese tipo sube fotos hasta por si caga

Aiji: No lo sé…¡ve afuera a ver si es cierto!

Maya: (deja su taza encima del mesón) ¡Senpai!

Aiji: (saca su billetera y saca 6 mil yenes) 6 mil yenes serán tuyos si lo haces…

Maya: (mira a Aiji de reojo) Lo que sea por ese dinero…

(Maya corre por el pasillo sin decir palabra alguna, abre la puerta de emergencia, sale al exterior, al ver todo nevado toma un puñado de nieve y debajo de ella encuentra una daga.)

Maya: (intenta leer la inscripción en la daga) rumpel…rumpel…¿rumplestinkiiiii?

(de repente aparece Rumplestiltskin, alias el tenebroso, detrás de maya)

Rumplestiltskin: (se acerca sigilosamente a maya por detrás) Muchacho, creo que es mía esa da…

(Maya, al voltear del susto, clava la daga accidentalmente en el pecho de Rumpelstiltskin, matándolo al instante)

Maya: (grita del susto) Señor, no fue mi intención… (un resplandor sale de las manos de Maya. La daga cambia de nombre de Rumplestiltskin a Maya. Él se asusta) oh, no… (corre hacia el interior del club y corre por el pasillo) ¡Aijiiiiiiii! (entra al camarín, cierra la puerta de golpe, respira aceleradamente y se sienta en el suelo) Senpai, maté a un hombre y la daga con que lo maté cambió de nombre a Maya (muestra la daga a Aiji)

Aiji: (lee la inscripción de la daga) ¡es cierto! Maya, te tengo noticias…

Maya: ¿Qué noticias?

Aiji: (suspira) Mataste al tenebroso, y quien mate al tenebroso con su propia daga se convierte en… (mira las ojeras que le salen de repente a Maya) el…tenebroso…(tirita de miedo)

Maya: (mira a Aiji fijamente) ¿Qué pasa?

Aiji: (voltea a Maya para que vea su reflejo en el espejo) Tú eres el tenebroso…

Maya: (mira su reflejo con horror y grita) ¡Aijiiiii!

Aiji: (abofetea a Maya) debemos hacer algo para deshacernos de eso… (piensa por un momento y sonríe) tengo un plan…

Maya: ¿Cuál plan?

Aiji: (toma las manos de Maya) traspasa parte del poder a mí.

Maya: (mira sus manos) ¿Estás seguro?

Aiji: No, pero no se pierde nada con intentar.

Maya: (suspira) okay, pero no será así como lo esperamos…

Aiji: (aprieta sus manos) sólo cierra los ojos y deja que la magia fluya, ¿está bien?

Maya: Está bien (ambos cierran los ojos, aprietan sus manos y un resplandor azul emerge desde las manos de ambos. El resplandor persiste por un minuto y luego ambos salen eyectados por una luz azul potente. Ambos se levantan) Senpai, convierte esa flor en un chupa chups.

Aiji. ¿Esto es en serio?

Maya: ¡Hazlo!

(Aiji convierte una rosa en un chupa chups y Maya sonríe. Aiji revisa la inscripción de la daga y dice: Maya & Aiji. Ambos sonríen y se miran al espejo, notando ojeras en ambos)

Aiji: resultó

Maya: Los dos somos los tenebrosos…

Maya: (mira sus manos) Ahora que tenemos magia, ¿Qué haremos?

Aiji: (mira a Maya) lo que siempre quisimos hacer con ella…

Al día siguiente…

Maya: (se levanta de su cama) buenos días… (prende la tv con magia) ahí está mejor… (sale un humo blanco y aparece Aiji)

Aiji: Sé responsable con tu magia

Maya: ¡Senpai!

Aiji: Vine a tomar desayuno contigo…

Maya: Mentira. Sólo querías saber cómo transportarte con magia.

Aiji: Es cierto. Ahora, vamos a comer. El desayuno no se prepara solo…

Después del desayuno…

(Maya no despega sus ojos del espejo. Lo usa para ver lo que pasa con quienes hechizó)

Aiji: (desde el living) ¡Maya!

Maya: (Corre al living) ¿Sí?

Aiji: (muestra su ipad) ¿Qué significa esto?

Maya: ¿Qué cosa?

Aiji: Los tweets de Ruki

Maya: Pero si él los hizo…

Aiji: ¿ah, sí? (ve su ipad) aquí dice: Soy un enano gay que se come a besos a Uruha. Además, Maya de LM.C es mi pastor y nada me faltará. Hechizaste a Ruki

Maya: ¡Yo no lo hice! (ríe un poco) fue gracioso, ¿no?

Aiji: (abofetea suavemente a Maya) sé responsable con tu magia… (suena el timbre)

Maya: yo iré (camina hacia la puerta y la abre)

Repartidor de pizza: Tengo una pizza para Mizui Shinji

Maya: oh, ¿Cuánto es?

Repartidor de pizza: (entrega la pizza a Maya) El señor Arimura ya la pagó.

Maya: eemmm…gracias…(da propina al repartidor y cierra la puerta. Deja la pizza en la mesa y mira a Aiji) ¿responsabilidad?

Aiji: Bueno, es sólo pizza…

Maya: Hechizaste a Ryutaro para que te comprara pizza. Eso es peor.

Aiji: Pudo haber sido peor. Pudimos haber matado a alguien…

Maya: Tienes razón. Creo que debemos hacer algo con esta magia antes de que nos mate.

Aiji: Piensa en una idea…

(ambos se sientan a pensar en ideas. No logran nada, hasta que Maya se pone de pie)

Maya: ¡ya sé! Hagamos un pueblo, que vivan sólo nuestros fans. Será como un gran y hermoso meet & greet…

Aiji: No creo que sea la mejor idea…

Maya: (se sienta al lado de Aiji) ¡Piensa! Nuestra manager no nos deja estar mucho con los fans. Esta es una gran oportunidad.

Aiji: (suspira) está bien, lo haremos. A la cuenta de 3, lanzaremos el hechizo. (toma la mano de Maya y ambos cierran los ojos) uno…dos…tres…

(Los rodea humo blanco y en cosa de segundos ambos desaparecen del departamento de Maya)


	2. Capítulo II: Bienvenidos a WWW

Capítulo II

Bienvenidos a Wonderful Wonder World

(Maya y Aiji abren los ojos. Ven humos blancos y negros desvanecerse a su alrededor. Luego, observan a los fans algo perdidos en las calle)

Riyasute: ¿Dónde estamos?

Jean: Ojalá supiera yo

Noris: Lo único que sé es que esto no es México…

Jean: Ni Puerto Rico

Alii: Esto parece Japón

Valentina: ¡Podemos ver a LM.C en vivo! (grita de emoción)

Alii: (Apunta a Maya y a Aiji) ¡Ahí están!

(Todos gritan de emoción)

Maya: (Empieza a correr) ¡Senpai, corre!

Aiji: (Empieza a correr) ¡Eso hago!

(Los fans los persiguen y LM.C huyen de ellos hasta esconderse en el ayuntamiento. Aiji abre con magia la puerta de la alcaldía y ambos se resguardan allí. Los fans, al ver la puerta cerrada, golpean deseperadamente)

Maya: Cuando decidimos hacer un pueblo con nuestros fans, jamás pensamos en esto.

Aiji: (saca una botella de whisky, se sirve y empieza a beber) ¡Esto es un caos!

Afuera del ayuntamiento…

Noris: Esto es un sueño hecho realidad…

Alii: (grita) ¡Es lo mejor que me ha pasado!

Adrienne: (Golpea la puerta fuertemente) ¡Aiji, dame un hijo!

Jean: ¡Adrienne!

(Adrienne sigue golpeando la puerta y muchos fans la siguen. Valentina se une al grupo)

Riyasute: ¡Valentina!

Valentina: (Sigue golpeando la puerta) ¿Qué! Quiero verlos…

(En un rincón se encuentran Aurora y Elsa observando a la muchedumbre)

Aurora: Esto es un caos. Alguien debería hacer algo para detenerlo…

Elsa: (saca una pistola de su cinturón) creo que el orden ya llegó…

En el interior del ayuntamiento…

Adrienne: (Se escucha su grito) ¡Aiji, te violaré!

Aiji: (Sigue bebiendo) tengo miedo

(Se escucha un vidrio quebrarse. Maya grita y ambos gritan)

Maya: Es el fin…

(Se escucha un tiro perpetrado desde una pistola. Ambos miran por la ventana y ven a Elsa con su arma apuntando al cielo)

Afuera del ayuntamiento…

Elsa: (mantiene el arma en alto) ¡Silencio! Están peor que Beliebers.

Adrienne: ¡Aiji! (corre a la puerta del ayuntamiento )

Elsa: (Apunta a Adrienne con su pistola) Un paso más y dile adiós a tu patética vida…

Adrienne: No lo entiendes, yo quiero violar a…

Elsa: A tu edad ya deberías saber lo que en verdad significa violar

Adrienne: Pero…

Elsa: Pero nada (saca su otra pistola) Escuchen. Está bien, Maya y aiji están acá. Sin embargo, creo que ambos nos deben una explicación del porqué estamos aquí todos. Lo que les diré es esto: con esta actitud, no llegaremos a ningún punto. (entrega sus pistolas a Noris y a Aurora) ustedes, mantengan el control. Yo subiré a ver que pasa…

Aurora: Como quieras, Elsa.

Noris: Haremos lo mejor posible

Adrienne: (Corre hacia la puerta) ¡Elsa, iré contigo!

Elsa: (Hace señas a Noris de que apunte con el arma a Adrienne y Noris hace caso) Ni te atrevas a ir conmigo. Eres tan peligrosa como mono con navaja.

Adrienne: Eres lejos la más patética de las

Elsa: Quiero mantener el control para obtener algo bueno de esto. (Suspira) Iré a ver (sube a la alcaldía)

En la alcaldía…

Maya: (escucha que alguien golpea la puerta) ¡Váyase!

Elsa: Soy yo, Elsa Schneider. Necesito hablar con ustedes.

Aiji: (Camina hacia la puerta) enseguida..

Maya: (Detiene a Aiji) ¿Qué haces?

Aiji: Debe ser la chica de la pistola (abre la puerta y mira a Elsa) Te lo dije.

Elsa: Buenas tardes. Como fans, queremos saber porqué estamos aquí. Estamos…perdidos y necesitamos explicaciones de lo que sucede…

Maya: Es una larga historia…

Aiji: (interrumpe a Maya) …Que contaremos en el auditorio en una hora más.

Elsa: Perfecto. Convocaré a la gente (se va)

Maya: (Mira a Aiji) ¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo?

Aiji: (Mira a Maya) Creo que sí, Maya.

Afuera del ayuntamiento…

Elsa: (se para en un bloque de concreto) ¡Buenas noticias! Ellos nos contarán lo que sucede en una hora más. Pasen la voz. Nos vemos en el auditorio

Aurora: (se acerca a Elsa) ¿Te dijeron algo?

Elsa: Nada. Hasta a mi me intriga todo esto.

Aurora: Entonces vamos al auditorio.

(Se dispersa la gente y pasan la voz sobre la reunión)

Una hora más tarde, la gente se reunió en el auditorio para escuchar la explicación de Maya y Aiji…

Maya: (Toma el micrófono) Buenas tardes

Fans: Buenas tardes.

Maya: El motivo por el cual nos reunimos es el porqué están acá. Bienvenidos a Wonderful Wonder World, un pueblo hecho para todos nuestros fans.

(Los fans comienzan a murmurar entre ellos)

Aiji: (Toma el micrófono) Lo que queremos es que ustedes se conozcan y vivan en armonía…(Jean levanta la mano) ¿Sí…?

Jean: Jean, señor (baja la mano)

Aiji: Jean.

Jean: ¿Cómo viviremos en armonía si a Adrienne hay que ponerle una pistola para que se comporte?

Adrienne: (se levanta enfurecida) ¡Oye!

Jean: (Mira a Adrienne) Todos vimos como incitaste al caos, Adrienne.

Adrienne: Sólo exigía mi derecho como fan.

Jean: ¿Derecho?

Elsa: (Se levanta de su podio) ¡Silencio! Adrienne, eso no es un derecho. Es violación a la privacidad y es delito. (mira a Maya y a Aiji) Prosigan…

Aiji: Gracias, Elsa. No todos los fans son iguales, pero deben convivir. Es lo importante

Noris: (levanta la mano) Chicos…

Maya: ¿Qué pasó…?

Noris: Noris (baja la mano) ¿Quién es el alcalde?

Maya: nos presentaremos. Yo soy Maya, alcalde de este pueblo.

Aiji: Y yo soy Aiji, juez supremo del pueblo. Además, hemos designado algunos cargos. Suban Diana, Yoshiro, Elsa, Aurora, Noris y Riyasute.

(Todos ellos suben al escenario)

Maya: Elsa, tú serás alguacil del pueblo y Noris será oficial del cuartel (entrega sus placas)

Elsa y Noris: Gracias, alcalde.

Maya: trabajarán en conjunto con Aiji para velar que se cumplan las leyes. Yoshiro…

Yoshiro: ¿Sí?

Maya: Serás el director del hospital (Entrega las llaves del hospital a Yoshiro)

Yoshiro: (Recibe las llaves) Gracias, alcalde.

Maya: Diana, serás la directora de la escuela Galileo (Entrega su placa de directora)

Diana: Gracias, alcalde.

Maya: Riyasute, serás serás secretario del juez. Trabajarás con Aiji en tomar los casos judiciales.

Riyasute: Gracias, alcalde.

Aiji: (toma el micrófono) Se levanta la sesión…

Alii: (toma el micrófono) Un segundo… ¿Cómo llegamos aquí?

Elsa: (se acerca a Maya y a Aiji) Será mejor que expliquen eso, o los lincharán de por vida…

Maya: Está bien… (toma el micrófono) Por accidente, maté al Tenebroso…(todos los fans murmuran) y por eso Aiji y yo adquirimos sus poderes, por lo que los trajimos aquí con magia

Aiji: El conjuro sólo funciona con fans de LM.C y sus familias, si así lo desean.

(los fans murmuran entre ellos)

Maya: Cualquier cosa, sólo avísennos.

Diana: Gracias, muchachos.

Aiji: Pueden retirarse…

Riyasute: ¡A chupar al Panda Feliz!

Elsa: ¡Yo los acompaño! Espérenme…

(Se van algunos a beber al Pub El Panda Feliz)

Maya: Bueno, creo que se llevarán bien.

Aiji: Son nuestros fans.

Elsa: No estén tan seguros…

Aiji: no seas pesimista, Elsa.

Elsa. Conozco el fandom, señores (se pone su pistola en su cinturón y se va)

Maya: Pesimista.


End file.
